Criminal's Save
by BlaireZ16K
Summary: Something is going wrong in New York leaving the feds scratching their heads, but Neal knows what's happening. Now he'll have to gather his alliances all around the world and, without alerting his friends, organize and conquer and old friend and maybe worst villian yet,who wants to take not only Neal but everything he has, willing or not.
1. Chapter 1

I followed him through the bay, what was he doing now?

My dagger felt cold against the skin under my pantsuit as I silently walked closer. Carter, some just called him the _King_ of Hearts; a respected runner. CAPRICA had been tracking him down for months now. All charges the feds had charged him with were dropped since one, no one believed a man who looked like that could do it, and two, no one spoke up, everyone got rewarded when he came to town. It was a warm summer night but it fel dangerous in New York to be walking alone as a young female.

I looked back and kneeled down into a little puddle and saw my reflection, as a girl usually does I fixed the straight brown—black hair that fell like a waterfall to mid—back. The short bangs cut over my light brown eyes always stayed perfect. Since my skin wasn't pale, I didn't show out in the summer night, thanks to my mixed yet Cherokee heritage I had soft resee colored mixed skin with slightly tilted eyes. A body that that looked innocent but could kill, being a hunter gave me that advantage, 5,6 wasn't really tall but it helped when it curved.

He was walking to the pier, I wondered why. Then slowly a tall, built man exited the shadows and took residence beside my target. A partner? I watched slowly and recognized the other man as Vladimir, another shadowy runner. I turned and dug my phone out of my pocket. Pressing a button on my phone, I held it to my ear, waiting.

"Michaels," the other voice on the line answered.

"Hey, James," I whispered.

"Allisandra," the other voice drawled. "Realize something was missing in your life?" I rolled my eyes. James and all of his pick—up lines.

"No, but I do need retrieval and have a lot of questions about why the target I'm following flew to New York suddenly yesterday and is now meeting Vladimir in the pier." The other end held complete silence.

"New York?" James asked. The sound of key clicks was immediately in the background and I didn't doubt Jason wasn't flipping through every cyber data base for an answer. Jason was the Top and Head of the computer analysts segment of the CAPRICA division of the secret government recourses the government used for special enemies they knew they couldn't take down normally. Not even most of the FBI our existence.

"The target caught a flight about two days ago," James said into my ear. I nodded.

The car pulled away and immediately looked over at my motorcycle in the entryway, going towards it, I put a Bluetooth in my ear and kick started the engine.

"Neal Caffrey," the target said from within the car with the bug I placed in it earlier. "There's a bounty on his head and now that he's joined the feds he's protected, but that shouldn't stop you from doing your job."

"Neal Caffrey," I said into the ear piece. The wind blew through my hair as I rode somewhat behind the a couple of cars ahead of my current location.

"Hmm...," James answered, his keyboard clicking away. "He is a former prisoner serving time for crimes ranging from Identity Theft to suspected Art Thieving; this guy's a legend."

"Hmm," I muttered. This guy sure did sound useful.

"He is now working for the FBI when he cut a deal with his arresting officer." James added. "He is staying currently in New York with his agency."

"So that's why he's in New York." I answered.

"Seems so," James answered, obviously chewing on something.

"This one's dangerous, C. Are you sure-" Vladimir's voice started but was cut off.

"Do as you`re ordered," the voice of my target cut him off. "It had always been dangerous." With that the conversation silenced.

...

Neal wasn't majorly superstitious, but he felt it when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up to attention. The feeling was a gift to him from God. A gift that had saved him countless times. Going on an urge, Neal stood up and walked over to the television, turning on the news.

"And so, gang activity has been reduced to an almost miraculous halt. Revealing and supporting the new mayor's act against such activities. Maybe..." Neal zoned out as his mind raced. All the gangs in New York?! Suddenly stopping?! The bad feeling increased and he knew he was correct about his guess. He wasn't surprised when his phone shrilled to life beside him, it was probably all through the con web now; Carter was back.


	2. Trust Time

Neal Caffrey smiled at his friend Peter Burke as they entered the glass doors of the White Collar division. "It wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, the female cop that pulled me over and gave me a ticket the other day, pulls you over today while your diving and just slips you a warning," Peter started.

"Peter—" Neal started but Peter wasn't done.

"-A warning slip that has her phone number on the back." Neal couldn't help but smile.

"What can I say?" he asked. He felt Peter roll his eyes and felt bad for the poor guy.

"Hey, guys," Diana said with a smile as she took a file up to Peter's office.

"We got work to do," Peter sighed, with a sigh Neal followed him up.

…..

"Apparently there's been some recent activity in the mafia world." Diana said to them all. "We have no idea why but most of the crimes have drastically stopped, almost as if the gangs are too afraid to do anything, or too busy."

"Isn't that good?" one of the analysts asked.

"Not if we have no idea why they are acting this way," Neal answered. "This could be something really dangerous." But not if he couldn't let Peter investigate this. However, if he investigated this at least Neal could keep an eye on the progress and stall it out.

"What do you think, Neal?' Dianna asked in confusion. Neal stopped tossing the rubber ball in the air for a moment and thought for a moment. What to tell...

"I think we should investigate." He answered. "But not get into too much." confused looks greeted him around the room.

"Agent Caffrey?" A male voice asked and Neal looked up.

"Yeah?"

"There's someone here for you, she says it's important."

Neal looked out the glass enclosure to see a young woman waiting in the lounge, looking around as if she was taking in the sights of the room. She was about 5, 6 and had soft caramel skin, her brown hair spilled down to her mid back and there were slight bangs cut over her eyes. She wore a leather jacket and a black T-shirt. Her tight dark jeans cascaded down into her black leather flat heeled boots. She looked about twenty—one. Neal got up and started for the door. Peter followed him.

"Can I help you?" he asked the young woman in front of him. He wondered what she was trying to tell him. The girl turned and Neal realized her lightly tilted eyes were a warm brown that showed a slight spark that made him smile. The girl smiled at him.

"Neal Caffrey?" she asked. Neal couldn't help but realize her voice sounded nice and comforting, he nodded.

"How may I help you?" he asked. The girl looked him over then slowly and Neal had the strangest feeling he was being evaluated.

"Actually," the young woman said. "It's what I can do for you." The girl smiled and Neal felt his eyes brows rising a little bit. Peter choked on his coffee behind him.

"How old are you?" Burke asked the young woman. She shook her head.

"You're asking wrong questions." She said.

"Alright," Neal said. "How can you help me?"

"By saving your life," the girl answered, her eyes changing for a moment into dark seriousness. "I'm sure you've heard the reports of the drop of crime," she said, Neal stiffened and so did Peter as he assessed the female more closely. She wore tight dark blue jeans with Black knee high biker boots along with a blank tank top covered by her leather jacket, and yet her hair was in a ponytail that reached all the way down to the upper part of her back, she looked like a mix between a sweet girl and a biker.

"So what can you tell us?" Neal asked,carefully, Peter blinked and looked up at the man who looked cautious but still warm. The female smiled but her eyes focused as if contemplating what she could tell them.

"You," she started looking straight at Neal. "Are the reason why all the gangs are hiding." Neal blinked for a moment in surprise and Peter looked shocked and confused to, what had Neal done?

"Me?" Neal asked -Carter was after him?!- but the girl cut him off.

"You're right, you didn't do anything," she said. "But the one who's here in New York—the one who's been scaring the criminals isn't you, it's after you." Silence reigned for a moment, the girl stared at Neal with a stern gaze and Peter saw Neal look a little scared by the news.

"Alright, that's enough." He said, stepping in front of Neal. This game had gone on long enough. "I dint know what you're trying to get at but it's not going to work here, leave before I call security." The girl looked shocked but then nodded but slid two cards out of her pocket.

"Here," she said, handing them both cards.

"What is this?" Neal asked, taking his.

"This is the number you are to call when you get injured and realize the deadly game you're in." She said to Neal, turning to Peter she said. "This is the number you call when he goes missing." With that young girl nodded and left the office. Neal stood there, contemplating if he assessed the situation not as seriously as he should. Another voice called Peter up again and he sighed.

"This is going to be a long day," his consultant whispered, trying to erase the girl from Peter's mind. Peter nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carter smiled as he observed Alessandria walk away from the station. She was at again—trying to save people. Of course she'd fail, like last time. Vladimir watched the girl too, beside him, with different emotions, he kept his gaze neutral as he watched her walk, and his heart thudded for the first time in a long time. Alessandria.

…

.


	3. Call Time

Quarty didn't know what made her look up but it did. She looked up to see a man in a _Devour _suit and a fedora disappear into streams of people. A feeling nagged at her and she took her favored bouquet. Walking a little farther, she looked down in her new bouquet, to find a a black card sticking out of the flowers. Curious, she took it and looked at what was written on it-and address.

...

Henry fist pumped the air,ecstatic as he destroyed the last monster and advanced to the sixth round. Jumping on the bed, he whammed a chord onto his air guitar, playing excitedly.

It was the scratching noise that stopped him. His senses had been sharpened, they had to be when he did what he did. Carefully, he looked around his door, a bat in his hands. Only, once he was sure he had checked every nook and cranny did he slowly lower the bat. A flash of black was caught in the corner of his eye. A single black card lay on his coach, he reached forward and picked it up, looking at the address on the side of the card.

...

James and Avery watched the perfect example of female bottom anatomy that walked past the cafe table they were sitting at. Both males promptly shifted and watched the female until she was unrecognizable.

"Free again," James said in satisfaction, looking around the cafe at the lovely ladies.

"True that," Avery agreed, scouting some ladies.

Loud voices and crashes shifted their attention momentarily from the women and onto the two male punching each other in the others` faces. The manager soon scurried out and quickly resolved the fight between the men. James smiled, but turned when he saw Avery jump a miniscule yet noticeable height out the corner of his eye.

James turned to him, and followed the shocked other man's gaze down. And found black cards sitting on the table. He picked one up and noticed the address labeled on the card.

With a sigh he stood up and tossed his coffee in the trash can.

Looking at Avery, he spoke. "Time to go."

...

Julie grimaced as someone almost bumped into her as she walked along the street. Keeping her eyes straight, she silently dared anyone to get her way. Honestly, she believed she belonged perfectly in New York. Keeping her bag close to her she kept on on her way to her apartment. Smiling as someone yelled her name, she paused and smiled in the direction of it, not particularly knowing who did. Turning back she started up her stairs and unlocked her door. Closing it and turning off her security system, she placed her bag on the bag counter, she started to head for her room for a change of clothes-when, out the corner of her eyes, she spotted something that had fallen out of her purse and now laid on the counter.

She walked forward and picked up the black card that had somehow gotten in her bag. She looked at it and saw the address when she flipped it over. She deflated. Of course.

...

Jenny giggled at Aaron as he hurried to find the money for their theater treats in his pockets-his many many pockets. He finally sighed a sigh of relief as he found his money in his second right front pocket. She giggled at him and took the money and went to go buy their snacks. They met up again after he saved their seats and she bought their food. They entered the theater and watched the commercials that played before the movie. She giggled as she fed him. Aaron smiled at her, then reached into the bowl to feed her some popcorn, but ended pulling out two black cards, both of them took a card and looked at it, seeing the address and deciding to cancel their movie.

...

Allen tensed slightly when his doorbell rang, being a self-proclaimed hermit, he never got neighbors. Careful, he started slowly toward the door. His brain rapidly profiled his neighbors and very few friends that have enough nerve to come to his door. He never told anyone where he lived. His neighbors knew but they did not truly like him, they didn't know him. Careful, he peeked out his window by the front door.

No one occupied the front porch. Allen stopped and tightened his grip on the crowbar by his door. Carefully, he slightly opened the door. There, on the door step, was a black small card. Careful, he leaned down, and picked it up. He recognized the address on the back.

...

Lasare was grinning as she watched the girls work on the males. Manager of a strip club, Lasare smiled, she'd done an amazing job. Once a nearly-shut down establishment, was now an easy running work. She looked up as one of her girls brought her a drink and thank her.

Taking the drink, she about to take a sip when she saw a black blur on the bottom surface of her drink. Raising as eyebrow, she looked under the cup and took off a black card taped to the bottom. Turning it around, she read the address on the back. Smiling, she got up and started for the door. Let's play.

...

Clary played her violin in a melancholy state, the melancholy shifted to light lighthearted state, then to a somewhat happy melody-conflicting emotions following that, all observing a person's ride through life. The sounds bounced off the walls in her room, creating an isolated dome surrounding her. Three minutes into her song, she opened her eyes-and found a small black card on the table in front of her.

With her eyes growing wider, she reached forward and picked it up. The address on the back made her smile, she went to pack her bag.

...

Neal walked into the home of the address he'd given everybody to meet to make sure the home was safe and perfect for a meeting of special people all over the Big Apple. He checked and found it able for all of his people, tomorrow, something important was about to happen. Checking, he found it, once again, great-until a black spot caught his eye. Growing stalk still, Neal turned. A black card lied on the table by the window. Looking around, and spreading out his senses, Neal walked forward to the table. Reaching out, he picked up the card-and turned it around.

_"See you around, and soon." _


	4. Meeting of Need

Allisandria stared at the non-descript looking house that her source had informed her Neal Caffrey resided. A chill ran dpwn her back as she felt someone's eyes also on her and on the house. Keeping calm, she turned on her motorcycle and drove out he vicinity of that house. She felt the eyes follow her.

...

Carter instructed his limo driver to follow Allisandria as she drove from the house he knew was Neal's. She was trying to keep him away from Neal, how sweet. However, she would soon learn, it wasn't just Neal he was after. He was a collector. Anything he found interesting he collected; she should know that. His eyes flickered to the silent man beside him. Such an enigma, hiding his emotions although Carter could already see how he looked at the young woman; he understood, they'd been best friends once. The two had feeling that had never come out and though Allissandria had now buried those feeling under her work, they were there.

A smiled split his face; maybe this would be more interesting than he thought.

...

Neal looked at the people all in the room around him. They were staring at him with mixed emotions of wariness and emotions like unhidden excitement. He cleared his throat and started.

"We all know Carter is here," he stated. Solemn nods around the room. No surprised faces.

"Does anyone know what he wants?" Neal pressed. Shakes of heads all around the room.

"Did anyone get a message from him?" More shakes of heads, except Avery who stood up. Being the youngest of them, Neal was surprised that Carter had sent him a note. Avery read from a small slip of a card in his hand.

"It says 'Tell the others not interfere. They will never forget the consequences if the do.' That's it."

Apparently that was enough, the whole room was silent. Carter was serious.

"Interfere with what?" Neal asked softly. He knew that was what the whole room was wondering.

"He's going to make a move," Renee said. "Probably really soon."

"True," James agreed. "He never stays in the city for long. So he's preobably going to take action and head out like he usuallly does."

"We still don't know what or who he wants." Arthur spoke up.

"He told us not to get into it," Quarty said softly. James looked at her; she was the most kind hearted.

"What if it's one of us?" Renee asked.

"He would've already started hunting you," Arthur said. "You'd know." Neal felt something trigger and his heart sped up. _"You'd know."_ Was he the one? His brain immedaitely kicked in. What would Carter with him? Everyone knew what happened when Carter wanted something and he was told he counldn`t have it. Cold chills crawled over his skin.

"What do you think he's after, Neal? Neal?" Neal blinked and looked up at James.

"I don't really know," he told them. "But I think we need to discuss if we are going to even help this person if we found out."

Quart stood. "I'm pretty sure it's not, but if it's me I don't want any of you laying your lives down for me. Keep living on in the lives we all fought to make for ourselves." The room was silent as the room took in that anouncement.

"Same here," Arthur stated. "Y'all just keep on living and don't give up in it."

"I agree," Renee said in her rich Jamaican accent.

"Me too," Neal said, drawing the most disbelieving looks. "I'm serious, please don't risk your fulfilling lives for something like this." Seconds later his phone beeped to life. He opened and answered "Yeah."

"Feds on the way to your location," Mozzie told him and he slapped the phone shut. He lloekd up at his close knit group and said a code word. They immediately went for the back. Neal helped them get out undetected and directed them to a road that would go around the road the normal road. He was gald none of them suspected him of leading them into a trap-which he wasn't. He then went in and sat on the couch until Peter walked in, cops behind him.

He looked up at Peter with a look. The other man looked around the house.

"I told you that you shouldn't have me followed," Neal said to him. Peter looked at him, he had gotten a tip that Neal and people who were under suspicion for all kinds of activities, most like Neal's former activities. He had dispatched officers and even started himself.

Now he found Neal sitting there, alone.


End file.
